A Tale of Two Pois
by PlutiePloo
Summary: After the fateful battle against the airfield princess (In the anime) All the shipgirls are back, but a recent development has made Yuudachi rather restless. (This was an entirely improvised story)


Fubuki: How has it been going for you two?

 **Fubuki sat with her friends in the courtyard.**

Yuudachi: Fine, poi.

Mutsuki: I'm good. How about you?

Fubuki: Great, thanks.

 **Everyone was still recovering from the fight with the airfield princess.**

Mutsuki: That's nice to hear.

Fubuki: Yuudachi, are you alright.

Yuudachi: I'm fine, poi, nothing new.

Fubuki: You've just been oddly silent so-

Yuudachi: Yuudachi. Is. Fine... Poi.

Fubuki: Sorry, sorry.

Mutsuki: Calm down Yuudachi-chan, Fubuki-chan didn't mean to offend you.

Yuudachi: Oops, sorry Fubuki, poi.

Fubuki: It's fine, honest.

Yuudachi: I need to go.

 **Yuudachi left the two alone.**

 _Yuudachi: I need to calm down, poi. It's nothing... Everything is okay, poi._

* * *

 ** _Four hours earlier._**

 **Yuudachi opened the door to the admiral's office.**

Yuudachi: Teitoku, you wanted to see me?

Nagato: Yuudachi, sit down, the admiral isn't here right now.

Yuudachi: Okay, poi.

 **She sat down.**

Nagato: The admiral sent the sixth torpedo division on a sortie earlier today, they came back with a few things... Including...

 **Someone sat in the chair to the left of Yuudachi.**

Yuudachi: A new kanmu-

 **She turned to see the face of... Yuudachi.**

Both: POOOOOOOIIII!

 **They fell out of their respective chairs.**

Nagato: This happens rather frequently, the admiral wanted to keep her around for backup, so, you will be following orders under "Yuudachi Kai Ni" from now on.

Yuudachi KN: Poi? Why?

Nagato: I suggest you get to know eachother, granted, that isn't very hard.

 **Both Yuudachis got up and dusted themselves off.**

Yuudachi: When you said you had a surprise, poi, I didn't expect this, poi.

Yuudachi KN: You expected some kind of party, didn't you?

Yuudachi: Hmm? How did you kno-

Yuudachi KN: Uh... Poi.

 **She pointed at herself.**

Yuudachi: Right...

Yuudachi KN: I'll be going now, poi.

 **She walked out of the office.**

* * *

Fubuki: Did I mess up..?

Mutsuki: It's okay, Fubuki-chan.

Fubuki: She practically ran away...

Yuudachi: Excuse me, poi.

Fubuki: Hmm?

 **The Yuudachi, who was new walked up from their side.**

Mutsuki: Yuudachi-chan? How did you lose your remodel..?

Yuudachi: Huh? Oh! No, no, no! I'm new here, poi.

Fubuki: A new Yuudachi..?

Yuudachi: I don't really know where things are, poi...

Mutsuki: It's okay, my name is Mutsuki. Don't introduce yourself, I know already.

Yuudachi: Okay, poi.

 **She looked at Fubuki.**

Yuudachi: And you?

Fubuki: Huh? I'm Fubuki.

Yuudachi: So you're that special-type destroyer I've heard about, poi?

Fubuki: Y-yeah.

Yuudachi: Amazing poi!

Fubuki: Uh... Thanks..?

Mutsuki: Come on, lets go, Yuudachi.

Yuudachi: Hai~.

* * *

 **Yuudachi Kai Ni glided across the water.**

Yuudachi KN: Remind me why we're here, poi?

Akagi: We're just on an expedition.

Yuudachi KN: Right... Just a bit stressed right now, poi.

Akagi: I heard, don't worry it happens all the time, especially destroyers.

Yuudachi KN: But it's never happened in this naval district, poi.

 **Another ship came up behind them.**

Chikuma: That is strange, admitably.

Akagi: Maybe the admiral just got really lucky until now.

Yuudachi: Right.

 **They kept going for a few minutes.**

Chikuma: I just got a report from my scout planes, there's a fleet approaching from the north, it's Abyssals.

Akagi: what does the fleet consist of?

Chikuma: Three BBs, Two CLs, and an AVL.

Akagi: Yuudachi.

Yuudachi KN: Yes?

Akagi: Take front, I'll be in the back.

Yuudachi: Right.

* * *

 _ **About an hour later.**_

Fubuki: This is the repair dock.

Yuudachi: Fancy, poi.

Mutsuki: We've all been in here a few times.

 **They went through a door into the main repair room.**

Fubuki: This is where we actually repair.

Yuudachi: Okay...

 **They heard a sigh from one of the "docks" which after all were really just bathtubs.**

Yuudachi KN: Ugh!

Chikuma: Calm down, Yuudachi, we took a lot less damage because of you.

Yuudachi KN: I know, poi.

Fubuki: Yuudachi?

 **Fubuki walked up to her.**

Yuudachi KN: Fubuki?

Fubuki: Hi, what happened?

 **Mutuski and the other Yuudachi came up behind her.**

Yuudachi KN: We encountered a fleet on an expedition.

 **It was then that she noticed the other Yuudachi.**

Yuudachi KN: Huh!? What is she doing with you, poi!?

Fubuki: W-we were just showing her around.

Yuudachi: These are your friends? Wow.

Yuudachi KN: So what, poi?

Yuudachi: I didn't mean to offend you, poi.

Yuudachi KN: This is YOUR fault!

 **Yuudachi Kai Ni stood up and pointed at her. Her timer started increasing.**

Yuudachi KN: Those Abyssals hit me this much because I was too distracted thinking about YOU!

Yuudachi: I'm sorry... I didn't mean-

Yuudachi KN: I know! That doesn't change this though! Poi! What now? Are you gonna take my friends while I'm too busy getting repaired, poi!?

Mutsuki: Calm down, Yuudachi-chan-

Yuudachi KN: No!

Fubuki: We wouldn't do that, Yuudachi!

Yuudachi KN: Ergh!

 **She sat down, she was over 18 hours now.**

Yuudachi KN: I'm not going to apologize.

Yuudachi: Th-that's fine, poi.

 **The second Yuudachi turned and walked away.**

Fubuki: Wait!

 **Fubuki went after her.**

 _Yuudachi KN: Poi?_

 **Mutsuki looked at her, then turned and walked away.**

 _Yuudachi KN: I just screwed up, poi..._

* * *

Fubuki: Yuudachi!

 **They walked into the courtyard and found Hibiki and Inazuma.**

Mutsuki: Hi.

Inazuma: Hello.

Fubuki: Did you see Yuudachi come through here?

 **Inazuma shrugged, but Hibiki pointed to the left.**

Fubuki: Thanks.

 **Fubuki and Mutsuki went in that direction and behind a building, they saw Yuudachi.**

Mutsuki: Yuudachi-chan!

Yuudachi: Huh?

 **She took her head out of her arms, there were tears running down her cheeks.**

Fubuki: Are you okay?

Yuudachi: Y-yeah...

Mutsuki: No, that's not true.

 **They both sat by her.**

Yuudachi: Fine, poi... I think the admiral made a mistake, poi.

Fubuki: Why?

Yuudachi: I've heard the other Yuudachi is one of his favorites... He should've considered her feelings in this, poi.

Mutsuki: Well...

Fubuki: I can't say that's incorrect but...

Yuudachi: Healready has a Yuudachi... Why does he need another, poi?

 **She stood up.**

Yuudachi: I think I'll-

 **A loudspeaker started to sound off.**

Nagato: An expedition has been ordered, destroyers, Yuudachi, Hibiki, and Shigure. Light cruisers, Sendai and Kuma. All of you, report to the launch bay.

Yuudachi: Well, I should go then.

Fubuki: Good luck.

* * *

 **The original Yuudachi sat in repairs, Bored.**

Yuudachi KN: Ugh... Poi...

 **She heard a clanking and looked up, a reppair bucket was on the tracks.**

Yuudachi KN: Must be for me, poi.

 **It dumped into her bay.**

Yuudachi KN: Poi!

* * *

Sendai: Let's goooo!

 **The whole group skidded through the water.**

Kuma: Kuma? Why so excited, Kuma?

Sendai: No reason.

 **Yuudachi glided across the water slightly behind everyone.**

Yuudachi: Hmm..?

Shigure: Hey?

 **Shigure had come up next to her.**

Yuudachi: yeah, poi?

Shigure: It's weird seeing Yuudachi like that again.

Yuudachi: I guess, poi.

Shigure: Oh well.

Kuma: Kuma! Abyssal fleet spotted, Kuma!

Yuudachi: Oh boy! My first fight, poi!

Kuma: Hmm... My planes can't see what's in the fleet, Kuma.

Sendai: It's okay, let's go!

Hibiki: Right.

* * *

Yuudachi KN: Hmm...

 **She put her clothes on, the door opened.**

Yuudachi KN: Huh?

 **She looked behind herself.**

Fubuki: I know you didn't mean what you said to her.

Yuudachi KN: I'm just... stressed and worried, poi.

Fubuki: It's fine, I would be too.

Yuudachi: Thanks, Fubuki, poi!

 **She smiled.**

* * *

Yuudachi: There they are!

 **The fleet was prepared for the fleet coming towards them.**

Sendai: Whoa!

Hibiki: Wow...

 **They were all elite Abyssals led by an aircraft carrier, planes appeared above them, white orbs with terrifying mouths.**

Sendai: Oh no...

Kuma: Sending a distress signal, Kuma! Get into defensive positions, Kuma.

Yuudachi: Right, poi!

* * *

Yuudachi KN: I'll have to tell her I'm sorry, poi.

Fubuki: I'm glad you're happier now.

 **The loudspeaker went off again.**

Nagato: We've received a distress signal from a fleet on an expedition, Yuudachi Kai Ni, and Fubuki Kai Ni, report to the launch bay.

yuudachi KN: Let's go, poi.

Fubuki: Right.

* * *

Shigure: You okay, Yuudachi?

Yuudachi: I can't hit them..!

Shigure: Just let them have the most wonderful party, alright, I'll keep you safe.

 **Yuudachi aimed at an Abyssal, she fired.**

Yuudachi: Uh oh...

 **It bounced off.**

Yuudachi: Not good, poi...

 **Three Abyssals suddenly blew up.**

Yuudachi: What?

 **She looked where the Abyssals used to be and saw Yuudachi and Fubuki.**

Yuudachi KN: Alright.

 **She went into the middle.**

Yuudachi KN: Everyone, flee now, poi!

 **Everyone left, except Yuudachi.**

Yuudachi: Th-thank you, poi.

Yuudachi KN: No problem, poi.

 **A shot hit Yuudachi head-on.**

Yuudachi: Agh!

 **She was knocked back.**

Yuudachi KN: Yuudachi!

 **She went up next to her and blocked another shot**

Yuudachi KN: Are you okay?

Yuudachi: Yeah...

Yuudachi KN: Leave the rest to us.

 **She went over to Fubuki.**

Yuudachi: Wow...

 **In a few minute, all the Abyssals were dead.**

Yuudachi KN: Phew...

Fubuki: I'm glad everyone's okay.

Yuudachi KN: Yeah, poi.

 **She heard a buzzing noise.**

Yuudachi KN: Wait... I've seen this before!

 **She quickly turned and looked up, an abyssal's bomb was flying right towards her.**

Yuudachi KN: Ahhh!

 **She shielded herself with her own arms and closed her eyes.**

?: Yuudachi!

 **She heard an explosion.**

Yuudachi KN: What!?

 **She opened her eyes, the other Yuudachi had blocked the explosion.**

Yuudachi KN: Wh-why..?

Yuudachi: The... Admiral needs you more... Than me, poi...

 **She fell over and went beneath the water.**

Yuudachi KN: No!

 **She stuck her hand in after her, but it was too late.**

Yuudachi KN: D-dammit!

Fubuki: Y-yuudachi..?

* * *

 **A day passed, Yuudachi, had been sitting on the same bench, under an umbrella, in the rain, since.**

Yuudachi KN: Mm... Poi...

 **The loudspeaker started once again.**

Nagato: Yuudachi Kai Ni, the admiral would like to see you.

* * *

 **Yuudachi sat in a room about an hour later.**

Yuudachi KN: Hmm... Why?

* * *

Yuudachi KN: Y-you found her!?

 **The admiral nodded.**

Nagato: Yes, and he has made the decision to use her left over equipment to modernize you.

* * *

Yuudachi KN: I don't get it, poi.

 **She sat up and left the building.**

Yuudachi KN: I wonder why she sacrificed herself after I was so mean to her, poi...?

 **She looked into the sun.**

Yuudachi: Oh well, I'll just live for both of us, now.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_.


End file.
